Where Are They Now?
by Fading Butterfly Wings
Summary: An interview with Mario's original partners about their wishes and whether they've come true, conducted by a young U Goom student. PM64/TTYD.


A/N: I originally wrote this about a year ago as a submission for a free Paper Mario zine. It's formatted as a paper written by Goombella for a journalism course at U Goom, and if you pay close attention you'll notice that it takes place before her own adventure with Mario. Anyway, it's been a while since I uploaded anything here and I thought this would be a cute way to kick of the new year. Enjoy!

-fbw

* * *

Goombella P. Shroom  
Professor Frankly  
Intro to Journalism 101

For my final project in this class, I dug up an old magazine article featuring an interview with the unsung heroes of our time: Mario's seven partners who followed him across the Mushroom Kingdom in an effort to recover the stolen Star Rod from King Bowser. The interview, originally published in _Toad Town Today_ , was conducted only a week before the team's fateful showdown with Bowser and included the following question:

 **If you could wish for anything right now, what would it be?**

After reading through the answers to this question, I decided to do some investigating into where Mario's former partners have ended up and whether their wishes — for lack of a better expression — came true. My research consisted mainly of written correspondence between myself and them, though I was privileged with the opportunity to interview both Parakarry and Goombario in person. In my revised article I include a brief description of my findings after each of the partners' original responses.

* * *

" **Fighting by Mario's side has already been a dream come true, so it's hard to think of anything else I would want . . . oooh, I could really go for my mom's homemade Honey Shrooms right now. I think about her cooking all the time while I'm on the road. So yeah, I guess I would just wish for my whole family — yes, even my bratty little sister — to be safe while we're off kicking Bowser's butt, 'cuz I actually miss them sometimes."**

 _Goombario is now a second year student of library sciences at U Goom. He spends much of his time holed up in his room among stacks of books, though he occasionally emerges from his studies to compete on our nationally ranked Trivia and Headbonk teams. Goombario sends frequent letters to his family back home in Goomba Village, all of whom are reportedly healthy and happy, and is excited for his younger sister Goombaria to enroll at U Goom in the fall._

" **Honestly, all I want right now is to go back to my village and sleep for a long time — I mean a** _ **really**_ **long time. Also, I'm not sure if you're allowed to wish for this sort of thing, but it would be pretty nice if Fuzzies didn't exist."**

 _When he isn't accompanying the famed archaeologist Kolorado on the latter's spontaneous expeditions, Kooper fulfills his own wish by taking lengthy naps in the comfort of his own shell. While Fuzzies unfortunately still inhabit the forest behind Kooper's home, they tend to leave him alone — after all, no one wants to mess with someone who helped take down the King of the Koopas. In his leisure time Kooper likes to explore the nearby ruins of Koopa Brothers Fortress with his good friend Bombette._

" **Here's what I want: for Bruce to leave me alone. That guy is the worst. Bruce, if you're reading this (and I hope to Eldstar you are), and if Bowser doesn't obliterate all of us tomorrow with the Star Rod, STAY THE #$% AWAY FROM ME."**

 _After her time with Mario ended, Bombette returned to Koopa Village and formed the MK Demolition Team with her fellow formerly enslaved Bob-ombs. Their current project has taken them to the ice caps of Shiver Mountain, where few living creatures are around to be bothered by the constant sounds of explosions and expletives. Bombette plans to step down from her role as team supervisor by the end of this year so she can spend some time visiting her relatives in Fahr Outpost. (I am not at liberty to say whether her sudden resignation has anything to do with Bruce's decision to join the demolition team.)_

" **For all of the lost letters to be found. No, that's not supposed to be a metaphor. Speaking of which, what's your name again? I think I might have one somewhere in my bag for you . . ."**

 _Parakarry remains loyal to his letter-delivering services, though his recent promotion to Head Mailkoopa has taken him beyond the Mushroom Kingdom to lands most only dream of visiting. He cheerfully shared that, although his habit of misplacing letters has yet to be broken, this position allows him to visit his former partners often and therefore he wouldn't wish for any other job in the world._

" **Oh, what a darling question! My wish is for Bootler to realize I'm a fully grown Boo capable of making her own decisions and to stop being such a curmudgeon all the time. Oh, and for the Boo that runs the basement shop to grow a pair of fangs and ask me out already. A girl starts to get impatient after a hundred years of beating around the bush."**

 _Lady Bow continues to charm and intimidate all who dare approach her in her Forever Forest home. This includes Bootler himself, who is reportedly as curmudgeonly as ever. Still no word on whether the basement shop Boo ever made a move, but there are now unconfirmed rumors circulating about the regal Boo's relationship with her mailman. (For the record, I ship it.)_

" **I wish for everybody to stay friends after all this is over, no matter how it ends. That's all I wish for. And for nobody to put me in a lamp ever again."**

 _The adorable Watt, barely even a child when Mario rescued her, is now almost a fully grown Sparky. She recently started seeing Twink, the Star Kid who also played a significant role in Mario's quest, and often meets him atop Shooting Star Summit to take romantic_ _walks_ _floats along Star Way. Watt's dream is to one day be a foster mother to the children of Starborn Valley, which quickly became her favorite place during her travels with Mario._

 _P.S. She has successfully stayed far away from lamps._

" **Honey, all I ask is that those darn Yoshi kids start behaving before they send me to a watery grave."**

 _In spite of her complaints, Sushie continues to spend her days caring for the rambunctious children of the Lavalava Island Yoshi Tribe and seems to be just as feisty and full of life as ever. Keep your eyes peeled for her memoir_ Fish Out of Water: My Unexpected, Unpredictable Journey with Mario _, in bookstores everywhere next month._

" **The thing I want most is spend the rest of my days by the love of my life, Lakilulu's, side. Also for that dude Herringway to write a best-selling biography about me, 'cuz that would be pretty sick."**

 _Lakilester, formerly known as Spike, has officially put his days of doing Bowser's bidding behind him. After his brief yet impactful time with Mario and Co., Lakilester returned to Flower Fields and proposed to his sweetheart Lakilulu. The ceremony was held in the clouds where Huff 'N' Puff once reigned and their wedding party included all six of Mario's partners, along with the overall clad hero himself. Now a proud dad to twins Lakilenny and Lakilily, Lakilester provides for his family by performing the physically demanding yet botanically rewarding duties as Flower Fields' first official gardener._

We all know the ragtag group succeeded in their mission to recover the Star Rod, but more importantly they succeeded in proving there is no power greater than that of friendship. The transition from sleeping in the same inn every night to being scattered across the Mushroom Kingdom made no difference to Mario's former partners, as they continue to keep in touch years after the end of their adventure together — fulfilling Watt's sweet wish. In conclusion, the best friendships are formed by long, life-threatening journeys with the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero. Who'd have thought?

* * *

 _Goombella is an archaeology student at U Goom with a penchant for knowledge and a thirst for adventure. Her post-graduation plans include a year-long internship at renowned archeologist Kolorado's Dry Dry Desert site. She hopes for an opportunity to travel around the Mushroom Kingdom and make a difference in some small way before devoting the rest of her life to her research._


End file.
